Nescio
by Kim Kumiko
Summary: Cinta yang terlambat disadari atau cinta yang tidak diungkapkan memang menyedihkan, tapi ada yang lebih menyedihkan dari itu semua. Baekhyun mengalaminya. / Onesided!Baekhyun. about ChanBaek. BL. DLDR.


**Diver**

Mencintai Chanyeol rasanya seperti tenggelam. Semakin berontak, semakin terlilit. Semakin pasrah, maka akan semakin jatuh. Jauh, jauh ke dasar hingga tak mampu naik ke permukaan lagi.

Chanyeol menemukan Baekhyun kala dirinya tengah diganggu senior. Ia memang lemah, dan terlihat lemah. Target sempurna bahan pelampiasan. Baekhyun pasrah, pun tak berharap diselamatkan pahlawan. Hidupnya sudah payah, dan ia telah terbiasa diinjak-injak.

Tapi Chanyeol berbeda. Dia bukan tipe orang yang senang melihat orang lain ditindas. Dia juga bukan orang yang ingin menolong tapi tak berani beranjak. Chanyeol selalu yakin akan keputusannya, ia berani melangkah mendekat, membawa Baekhyun ke dalam daerah proteksinya, menjaganya seolah Baekhyun adalah hal paling berharga di dunia.

Ya. Chanyeol yang menemukan Baekhyun. Selama ini Baekhyun tak pernah meninggalkan zona nyamannya, memilih untuk selalu bersembunyi di balik gelap. Ia tidak pandai bicara, ia juga tidak gampang memberi kepercayaan.

Tapi, lagi-lagi, Chanyeol berbeda. Laki-laki itu menarik Baekhyun ke UKS dan memaksa Baekhyun mengobati luka-lukanya akibat hantaman senior sebagai balas budi, katanya. Mungkin orang lain berpikir Chanyeol menolong Baekhyun dengan pamrih, namun Baekhyun sudah belajar melihat apa yang tersembunyi di balik sebuah kejadian. Chanyeol menariknya, mengenggam tangannya, bicara padanya, berkontak dengannya. Chanyeol berkata 'ayo berteman' dengan caranya sendiri.

Mungkin, mungkin saja—saat itu Baekhyun telah jatuh cinta.

.

* * *

 **Disclaimer : God**

 **'Nescio' is Latin for 'Know'**

 **WARNING! Plotless, unexpected typo(s), not a happy ending**

* * *

.

 **Thorn**

"Oh, ada Baekhyun ternyata."

Kali kedua mereka bersitatap adalah ketika Baekhyun bersantai di sudut belakang gedung kelasnya sembari membawa buku sketsa. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan gambar bunga aster yang tumbuh subur disana sebelum kemudian Chanyeol datang tiba-tiba.

"Kau sedang apa?"

Baekhyun tidak siap. Sungguh, rasa-rasanya ia ingin kabur saja. Berada sedekat ini dengan Chanyeol membuat sistem syarafnya lumpuh. Ia meremas kertas gambarnya, menggigit bibir bawah menahan getar di sekujur tubuh.

"Cha-Chanyeol sedang a-apa disini?" _ah_ , _sial_. Baekhyun berulang kali merutuki suaranya yang bergetar.

Chanyeol tersenyum—ia selalu tersenyum, "Aku mencari tempat tenang untuk tidur, di kelas berisik sekali. Boleh aku diam disini?"

Baekhyun mengangguk cepat sembari membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

Baekhyun tak berani melihat. Ia duduk membelakangi Chanyeol yang menghempaskan dirinya penuh kelegaan. Chanyeol bicara macam-macam tentang kelas yang membosankan, _game_ terbaru, kakaknya yang cerewet, sampai rasa ramen kari. Baekhyun menanggapinya dengan gumaman, terlalu gugup bahkan hanya untuk berbicara.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Baekhyun minus berapa?"

Baekhyun menggores pensil pada kelopak bunga aster dengan hati-hati, "Sa-satu koma delapan."

Chanyeol berdengung, "Sejak kapan memakai kacamata?"

"Dari umur sepuluh…"

Baekhyun tak mendengar apapun, juga tak berani melihat bagaimana reaksi Chanyeol. Namun sekonyong-konyong ia merasakan sebuah beban bertumpu di punggungnya, massa yang membuat jantungnya berdegup begitu kencang. Baekhyun membelalak, wajahnya merah padam. _Tidak, ini tidak bagus._

"Ch-Chanyeol…?"

"Aaah~ lelah sekali… aku boleh meminjam punggungmu sebentar, 'kan, Baekhyun?"

Darah Baekhyun berdesir, rasa geli menyapa perutnya, menggelitik tapi menyenangkan. Baekhyun mengangguk lagi, dan ia dapat merasakan Chanyeol tengah tersenyum lebar di balik punggungnya.

Setelah itu hanya ada hening. Baekhyun sibuk memoles kelopak bunga asternya dan mulai menambahkan dua kupu-kupu yang saling berhadapan disana. Chanyeol mungkin sudah lelap, saking sepoinya angin membelai pucuk rambut mereka siang hari itu. Irama napas Chanyeol begitu teratur. Chanyeol hangat.

Baekhyun memikirkan banyak hal. Sudah lebih dari seminggu sejak Baekhyun jatuh cinta. Setelah hari itu, Chanyeol dan dia jarang sekali berpapasan. Mereka memang berada di kelas berbeda, dengan gedung yang terpisah jarak lumayan jauh. Baekhyun cukup sadar diri untuk tidak berharap lebih. Chanyeol bersikap baik pada semua orang, dan Baekhyun hanya satu dari sekian yang cukup beruntung untuk diingat namanya.

"Hei, Baekhyun."

Terkesiap, Baekhyun tak sengaja menjatuhkan pensilnya. "Ch-Chanyeol—kukira sudah tidur…"

Chanyeol menggumam, menggeser posisi untuk mencari tempat yang nyaman. "Boleh aku tanyakan sesuatu?"

"Tanya apa?"

Jeda sejenak sebelum Chanyeol menarik napas panjang dan berkata,

"Apa kau pernah jatuh cinta?"

Ada suatu momentum dimana Baekhyun merasa waktu benar-benar berhenti, dan seluruh inderanya tiba-tiba tidak berfungsi. Seperti saat kematian ayahnya beberapa tahun silam, atau saat ia dinyatakan lulus memasuki sekolah ternama yang persentase kelulusannya hanya 15 persen. Momen pertama membekukan waktu dalam dingin dan kosong, momen kedua menangkap waktu dalam ledakan dan mosi menyenangkan.

Tapi pertanyaan Chanyeol membuat kedua momen itu seperti disatukan, menciptakan suatu rasa yang Baekhyun sendiri sulit mendefinisikannya. Seperti senang, namun juga sedih. Seperti diterbangkan ke langit, sekaligus dihantam keras ke dasar bumi. Baekhyun tidak tahu apakah ia harus berharap atau menyerah akan perasaannya.

"Iya… pernah."

Karena Baekhyun tidak punya petunjuk, yang Chanyeol bicarakan itu dirinya atau orang lain.

"Benarkah?"

Chanyeol berbalik, menatap Baekhyun lekat seperti maniak astronomi menemukan bintang tak bernama. Wajah Baekhyun merah padam.

"I-iya…"

"Siapa? Boleh aku tahu? Katakan padaku, Baek."

 _Baek. Baek. Baekhyun._ Baekhyun tidak tahu kalau namanya bisa terdengar seindah itu. Rasanya seperti bicara dengan kawan lama, seperti mereka telah saling terhubung sejak lampau.

"Kenapa Chanyeol ingin tahu?"

Baekhyun belum pernah melihat sorot mata seteduh itu dari Chanyeol. Baekhyun belum pernah melihat senyum penuh ketulusan dari Chanyeol. Baekhyun belum pernah melihat sapuan merah di pipi Chanyeol. Baekhyun belum pernah melihat gelagat gugup dari Chanyeol.

"Karena… aku sedang jatuh cinta."

Dan saat Baekhyun melihatnya, ia hancur berkeping-keping.

.

 **Nescio**

Baekhyun tetaplah Baekhyun, yang lebih menyukai pojok perpustakaan daripada kantin, yang lebih suka trigonometri daripada komik remaja, yang lebih suka diabaikan daripada menjadi pusat perhatian.

Setelah ia terluka saat itu, Baekhyun langsung pergi tanpa mengucapkan apa pun pada Chanyeol. Meninggalkan pemuda itu dengan tanda tanya besar di kepala. Baekhyun tahu ia egois, tapi ia bukan masokis. Baekhyun tetaplah Baekhyun, yang lebih suka menghindari bahaya daripada menghadapi dan ikut lebur bersamanya.

Chanyeol tak pernah terlihat lagi di lingkungan kelas Baekhyun. Baekhyun pernah melihatnya sekali-dua kali, itu pun dalam jarak yang jauh. Tak apa, Baekhyun tidak keberatan. Menjadi pengagum tidak terlalu buruk. Baekhyun jadi tetap bisa menyukai Chanyeol tanpa harus keluar dari sarangnya.

Chanyeol itu humoris, dan baik hati. Sebagian besar orang ingin menjadi temannya, sebagian kecil terlalu segan untuk memusuhinya. Chanyeol merupakan personifikasi dari kebahagiaan. Ia punya banyak orang yang betah berada di sekelilingnya. Dan Baekhyun hanya bisa melihat itu semua dalam diam.

Chanyeol itu tipe orang yang senang bila melihat orang lain senang. Ia lahir pada 27 November, di bawah rasi Sagittarius. Ia pintar, kecuali kalau berhadapan dengan Matematika. Makanan kesukaannya adalah apapun yang buatan tangan. Hobinya adalah bermain—permainan apa pun yang beramai-ramai dan penuh tawa. Cita-citanya sederhana; ia ingin menjadi orang biasa yang mampu melihat orang lain bahagia. Baekhyun mati-matian menahan tangisnya kala membaca itu semua.

Terakhir, setelah pengamatan yang dilakukan Baekhyun cukup lama, Chanyeol itu ternyata tidak punya pengalaman dalam hubungan asmara. Sekitar tiga gadis sudah yang Baekhyun dapati mengungkapkan rasa sukanya pada Chanyeol, tapi pemuda itu selalu menolaknya dengan alasan 'aku sudah menyukai orang lain', yang membuat dada Baekhyun begitu sesak.

"Halo, Chanyeol."

"Oh, Baekhyun! Rasanya sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, ya!"

Bila dulu Baekhyun selalu menunduk, kali ini ia beranikan dirinya untuk menatap Chanyeol. Dari balik lensa, ia dapat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana mata Chanyeol bersinar penuh harapan, dan bibirnya yang seakan tak pernah lelah untuk tersenyum.

"Aku ingin bicara. Chanyeol ada waktu?"

"Ada, ayo ke taman belakang."

Chanyeol tidak pernah menyinggung tentang pertemuan terakhir mereka. Chanyeol menghargai privasi Baekhyun, dan tidak pernah menyalahkan orang lain walaupun mungkin ia sendiri merasa tersinggung. Chanyeol begitu baik, rasanya Baekhyun ingin menjadi egois sebentar saja untuk memilikinya.

"Ada apa, Baek?"

Taman yang sama tempat Baekhyun membuat sketsa bunga aster yang kini terpajang apik di meja kamarnya, sebagai salah satu kepingan memori manis bersama Chanyeol. Baekhyun meremas kaosnya, gugup luar biasa. Ia sudah mempersiapkan hari ini dengan matang, dengan penuh keberanian. Baekhyun tidak boleh ragu sekarang. Ia harus selesaikan apa yang sudah ia mulai.

"Sebelumnya… maafkan aku karena telah lancang."

Baekhyun membungkuk, yang direspon Chanyeol dengan menengakkan tubuhnya kembali. "Membungkuk itu hanya untuk meminta maaf. Kau tidak berbuat salah padaku, Baek!"

Baekhyun tersenyum dibuatnya. _Ah, sudah kuduga. Aku benar-benar menyukaimu, Chanyeol._

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi mungkin Chanyeol tidak akan suka. Jadi, aku ingin egois sebentar. Tolong jangan benci aku, ya."

Chanyeol tertawa, "Kau ini bicara apa, sih? Katakan saja, Baek! Mana mungkin aku membenci orang sepertimu."

"Benar tidak akan merasa marah? Atau jijik?"

"Aku belum dengar apa pun, Baek. Jangan mengira yang tidak tidak."

Baekhyun menjadi lega. Ia kumpulkan tekad, ia jalin semangat. Walau titik air mulai tertimbun di sudut matanya. Walau cekat merajai tenggorokannya. Walau sesak menghimpit dadanya.

"Aku suka Chanyeol. Lebih dari sekedar teman."

Baekhyun melihat Chanyeol terbelalak. Lama, dalam ekspresi seolah Baekhyun telah mengakui sebuah kesalahan besar. Air di pelupuk matanya semakin banyak, dan akhirnya menetes tanpa bisa ia hentikan. Ia tahu, _ia tahu—_

"Maaf, Baek… aku tidak marah padamu. Tapi…"

 _Aku sudah tahu, Chanyeol. Aku tahu._

"Tapi aku sudah menyukai orang lain…"

 _Aku tahu._

Bahwa di tengah kerumunan orang yang mengitari Chanyeol, mata laki-laki itu selalu melihat ke titik yang sama. Ke pusat gravitasi yang memenangkan hatinya. Orang yang Chanyeol sukai, yang mungkin tidak menyadari perasaan Chanyeol padanya. Dan orang itu bukan Baekhyun.

"Sekali lagi maaf, maafkan aku."

Chanyeol membungkuk sekali, sebelum meninggalkan Baekhyun yang jatuh terduduk dengan lelehan air mata yang menetes seperti hujan. _Sakit, sakit sekali._

"Aku tahu, Chanyeol…"

Mungkin cinta yang terlambat disadari atau cinta yang tidak diungkapkan itu menyedihkan, tapi yang jauh lebih menyakitkan adalah pernyataan cinta yang telah kau tahu bahwa jawabannya adalah 'tidak'.

"Aku sudah tahu…"

.

 **FIN**

.

SAYA BALIIIIIIIIKKKK /siapa kamuh/ UWAAAH demiapa univ saya ngadain orientasi jadwalnya sepadet bokong baekhyun /WOY/ saya udah kangeeeeeennnnnnnn sama ffn, sama chanbaek, sama kaliaaannn /peyuk readers/ /disepak/

Oke, jadi ini semacem ff kambek? Hmm nggak juga, habis words-nya dikit bingits dan gaya tulisannya beda, ya nggak? Haghaghaghag terkutuklah senior saya yang suka marah-marah tapi habis itu malah mellow. Perasaan saya kan jadi campur aduk antara sebel dan kesian -_-

Karakter Baekhyun yang baru lagiiiiiii wkwkwk saya suka banget dah mengeksplor karakternya baekhyun XDDD kalo chanyeol ya teteup segitu-gitu doang mah ya wahahaha /plak/ dan buat siapa yang chanyeol suka, itu serah kalian dah XDD kalo susah, anggep saja itu saya /dibuang/

Maaf kalo fiknya aneh, semoga bisa dinikmati walau maso XD terima kasih sudah membaca! :D


End file.
